Many websites allow users to conduct a variety of actions online, such as view content, write reviews, order items, purchase tickets, etc. These websites often present the user with a plurality of actions to choose from and allow the user to select the type of action he would like to perform. Once the action is selected, the website typically redirects the client system of the user to a webpage where the action can be completed. For example, some websites allow users to organize events using an online event management system. An online event management system may allow an event organizer to organize and manage various aspects of an event, such as, for example, managing attendee registrations and selling tickets, promoting the event, and managing attendee check-in at the event. An online event management system may also allow users to view event listings, register for events, and purchase tickets for events. Online systems, such as online event management systems, can typically be accessed using suitable browser clients (e.g., Firefox, Chrome, Internet Explorer).
One problem for online event management systems is the categorization of events. Owners of event management systems may wish to categorize events in order to facilitate, for example, business analysis, search functionality, or customer satisfaction. Online event management systems may process tens of thousands of events, and it can be prohibitively expensive and time consuming to manually categorize each event.